


Dogs & Brothers

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was regretting the day he bought Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs & Brothers

 

Sam was regretting the day he bought Gabriel. Not only was the dog incredibly headstrong, with the tendency to beg for human food with his puppy eyes (which always worked, because Sam couldn’t resist him – and even when it didn’t, Gabriel had no qualms about stealing his food, knowing only too well that Sam would never lay a hand on him), but he was absolutely terrible when it came to bitches. Every time he spotted a female, he’d drag Sam straight across to her and begin the complicated process of dog courting. It often resulted in him getting growled at, but Gabriel was nothing if not persistent.

So here Sam was, being dragged by his pet across the park. He wasn’t any lightweight, but there was only so much you could do against a hundred and thirty pounds of living flesh determined to get laid and he had learned that lesson some time ago. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat.

Gabriel stopped by the most ridiculous dog Sam had ever seen. It was about the same size as Gabriel, and while it was clear that it was a mongrel, one of his parents must have been the same breed as Gabriel, because the similarities were blindingly obvious. Same long brown tail, same pointed ears, same paws. On the other hand, the incredibly blue eyes and the impossible colour of its fur screamed:  “born out of wild dog love”. Both dogs sniffed at each other, tails wagging. The owner of the female Gabriel had pursued was shorter than Sam, with light brown hair and a warm smile.

“Hey,” he greeted Sam, nodding his head.

“Hi,” answered Sam, nodding back. “ I’m sorry to pounce on you like this, but Gabriel here is extremely impatient when it comes to ladies. I’m Sam, by the way.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Dean. And that’s Cas,  most definitely not a lady.”

Sam was surprised. “Huh, really? Well that’s weird, Gabriel only acts like this when he’s… you know.”

“Thinking with his downstairs brain?” supplied Dean with a smirk. “Yeah, I get that. My Cas usually won’t let the other dogs come closer than three feet.”

They let the dogs play in the snow for a while, but when it started to fall dark, they both agreed it was time to go home. Except the dogs had other ideas. Sam managed to get a leash on Gabriel, but it was a bitter victory when the dog lied down and refused to be moved. Trying to move him by force would be like trying to move a mountain, so Sam resorted to coaxing and cajoling. However, for all Gabriel’s love of treats, even his favourite snack wasn’t working.

Dean was having similar problems. At first Cas circled round and round, then he, too, flopped down and refused to move, staring at his owner  with his soul-deep blue eyes. Dean, unfortunately, didn’t have any dog treats on him. That left only pleading.

“Come on, Cas, don’t do that to me,” whispered Dean, suddenly very self-conscious of how stupid he had to look, talking to his dog. “I thought we were friends?”

Cas whined and his tail swept at the snow, making it look like it was snowing. Little snowflakes landed on Dean’s hair, and he laughed. “Come on, buddy, say bye to Gabriel and we’re going.”

Cas nudged him a little with his head, then ran around Sam, jumped and barked at Gabriel and ran back to Dean. Unfortunately, his leash tangled between Sam’s legs and, as he bounced back, pulled him to the ground with a small thud.

“Sam! You alright?” Dean gave him his hand to help him stand.

“Yeah, I’m… ” Sam broke off with a wince when he tried to put weight on his right leg. “Fuck.”

“How bad is it?” asked Dean, steadying him.

“Not bad,” said Sam, turning his ankle a little. “Sprained, probably.”

“You should put some ice on it. Why don’t you come to my place and I’ll ice and bandage it for you?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to bother you. It’s fine, I’ll just hobble home somehow.” Sam didn’t sound very convincing.

“It’s not bothering me, really, it’s the least I can do for you. After all, it was my dog who knocked you over,” reasoned Dean, taking both dog leashes into his hand. “Come on, lean on me.”

 “Alright, thanks,” sighed Sam. It sure beat hopping back home on one leg with Gabriel behind him. He’d never make it in one piece.

 

*****

  
“Nice place,” said Sam conversationally. The apartment was small yet homey, clean and tastefully decorated. Not like those ultra-modern places. It was obvious someone lived here.

“Thanks,” replied Dean. “Sit down, I’ll bring the ice and the bandages.”

Sam sank into a chair and Gabriel was immediately next to him, licking his hand and whining softly. He ruffled his fur and then Gabriel took off to inspect the place. Sam looked around. There were some photographs on the table, and since he didn’t have anything else to do, he studied them.

In the first one was a young couple, a blond woman with a dark-haired man, holding hands and smiling at the camera. In the second, a baby in the cradle with the woman from the first picture. The third one made Sam shiver. He knew that photo.

“Hey, sorry it took so long, couldn’t find the..” Dean came into the room and stopped when he noticed Sam looking at the photos. “My parents and me,” he explained.

“Dean… who’s in this picture?” asked Sam, suddenly feeling nervous and not in his own skin.

Dean came closer and put down the ice. “That’s my mom when she was young.”

Sam drew in a sharp breath. “What’s her name?”

“Mary Campbell. Why?” Dean looked at him, puzzled.

“Holy shit. Dean, I think… I think we’re brothers.”

In the next room Gabriel grinned a canine smile, all teeth and mischief, and laid his head on his brother’s shoulder.

 _Merry Christmas, Sam._


End file.
